


The Cure for Homosexuality

by AubviouslyGay



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hospitalized Whizzer Brown, Human Experimentation, M/M, Mental Institutions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AubviouslyGay/pseuds/AubviouslyGay
Summary: I wanted to write a dystopian story, and considering I'm super focused on Whizzvin, I wanted to implement them. This is not at all related to the falsettos storyline, just using some of the same characters.A universe in which homosexuality is considered a (curable) mental illness, and the government isn't stopping at conversion camps. Whizzer is in an institution where human experimentation is common, as they try to find the cure for homosexuality. Marvin is in the outside world, a government official, and an undetected homosexual trying to live life in the heterosexual ruled world.
Relationships: Marvin/Trina (Falsettos), Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Experiment Day

“It’s time to take your confidence pills. Today is your ward’s day. Hurry up, or I’ll have to force you.” That robotic voice made his head hurt. He was tired of hearing it all day every day. Whizzer turned away. “Patient, come on. You know we can’t wait long. You’re an important part of this experiment. Aren’t you happy to be helping the better of our world?”

His body tensed. “No. I don’t see why eradicating homosexuals would help the world. Saying it out loud… God.”

“Hey, careful there. You know you can’t say that word. There’s only one religion in this city now. Your mother was executed for being Jewish, remember? Don’t take the risk.”  
Whizzer covered his face with his arm. “Wouldn’t be the first time something like that happened. That was so long ago now. Tried to remove the history of it, but I remember. I remember my name too. These are just like those camps. Coincidental since homosexuals were sent there too. They were right about history repeating itself. When they started removing it everything went to shit.”

He knew what was coming next. He wasn’t supposed to say this much. He wasn’t supposed to resist.

“Patient E-375390112. I am truly sorry. I’ll see you in the experimenting ward.” Gas of various colors filled the room. He passed out almost immediately. It wasn’t the first time this had happened. Whizzer was always trying to resist them. He was slapped awake an hour later, but seconds in his mind. He wasn’t shocked. This was a regular occurrence.

“One more time, patient. If you do this one more time I’ll give you the fuckin’ pill. You should know by now that you’re important to the process.” Whizzer glanced over at the man speaking to him. He was disgusted they allowed these monsters to be called doctors. All they did was constantly kill homosexuals. There wasn’t any possible way to “cure” them. He knew that for a fact. His mother had told him that when she knew he was being sent away. That was the last day he saw his mother. The memory of her face was always slipping away, despite the fact he thought of her every day. She was the only positive memory he had left. Now he was stuck here on a hospital bed, waiting for his monthly experiment. 

They were usually harmless, but there were no promises. He knew other patients died almost every day from a failed experiment. There was always a chance he’d be next. He wondered why they hadn’t killed him yet, he was always so resistant. The doctor spoke again. “Did you take your confidence pills, patient?” He seemed to be preparing a syringe with an unidentified liquid. Whizzer didn’t respond. The doctor slammed the counter in anger. “I’m losing my patience with you. Just give me an answer, goddammit! You know good and well I have permission to take your fucking life away. Answer me.” Whizzer grumbled. He knew the doctor was on his last straw. He was forced to respond this time. Sometimes he didn’t know why he bothered holding onto life.

“Cora gassed me. I don’t know if she fed them to me or not.” The doctor was somewhat satisfied.  
“Cora!” The robot lit up. “Did you give Patient…” He looked at his clipboard for the number. “E-375390112... His confidence pills. Did you give him his confidence pills?”

“No, sir. Would you like me to?” Whizzer grimaced. He knew what the answer would be.  
“That would be wonderful. I’m so glad you listen, unlike this damn patient. He better be happy to take the pill, or I’ll give him the other one.”

Cora’s screen smiled. “Of course, sir. My programmers told me I should encourage people to be more positive, especially the doctors. Have you by any chance taken your pills today? Always required, doctor.” 

The doctor waved his hand at the screen. “Just feed him his damn pill and we’ll get on with it. Hurry up, you stupid fucking robot.”

A hole in the wall opened up and Cora’s white metal arm appeared with a brightly colored pill. Whizzer faced the ceiling and opened his mouth, waiting for it. Cora dropped the pill and Whizzer swallowed right away. His stomach tried to retaliate against it but to no avail. The doctor was tapping on the syringe. “This one’s never been tested on anyone before. Who knows, it might be the one and I can be rich for the rest of my life. Won’t have to work with any patients like you anymore.” He smiled devilishly. “Or maybe I’ll be lucky and it’ll kill you. I’m fine with either option. Worst fucking patient I’ve ever had, you are.”

Whizzer crossed his arms. “If you hate your job so much why don’t you get a new one? I’m not exactly content with you as my doctor either. Maybe you could switch patients if you hate me so much, right?”

“It doesn’t work like that Whi-” Cora lit up. “Shit. I know Cora, no names! Now go away, I don’t wanna hear you.” Her screen darkened. “It doesn’t work like that, patient. Everything is chosen carefully by our leader. I have to be here. I have to be your doctor because the leader said so. Now stay still.” Whizzer’s body tensed, and the cold needle went through his skin. He hated that feeling more than anything. Fortunately, it exited quickly. “How do you feel?”

Whizzer took a few seconds to assess himself. “The same. What am I supposed to feel like?”  
“Dunno. This is the first test, remember? You’ll be staying in here a lot longer than normal patients who are having recurring tests done on them. We have to wait a week for any changes. It’s truly wonderful how I have to deal with you for that long. I have to check in with you every goddamn hour. I tried to protest them giving you a new test, but they said they had to due to your good health. I’ll be back in an hour, yell for Cora if you need anything because I certainly won’t help you if you need it.” The doctor quickly left the room, slamming the door behind him. Great, now he was stuck here. He cringed as soon as Cora lit up once again.

“Hello, patient. As usual, I will be your entertainment today. You have all day for leisure. You won’t have to work like usual while you’re in a waiting position as you are now. It’s currently time for your daily news report for the clinic.”

Whizzer waved his hand at Cora. “Skip!”

Her screen smiled again. He hated that fake smile. “You know you can’t do that. You say that every morning. Listen in. Today a group of government officials will be stopping by to view patients who are in the experimenting room. This means you, patient. You are to behave as normal. If you cause too much of a scene, assuming it is not the work of your vaccine, you will be executed. I highly advise behaving. These government officials are important for our funding and future. We can’t have any impurities in our clinic. They’ll be showing up in about four hours. I expect you to act as you would regularly. Would you like today’s meal report?”

“No, Cora, that’s enough. Shut off, I’m taking a nap, I don’t care if it’s only for an hour.” Cora said goodbye and left Whizzer to his thoughts. What did the government officials want with the clinic, a human museum? Didn’t they suffer enough? He hated the thought of not being able to resist even the slightest bit. He turned around in bed and prepared for a nap. He was done with overthinking for the moment.


	2. The Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The government officials arrive, and a certain employee takes a keen interest in Whizzer.

Whizzer awoke an hour later. It was time for his pill check. “Well?” Whizzer groaned. He hated that his nap couldn’t be longer. He hated everything about this place.

“I don’t feel anything. Can I go back to sleep now?” The doctor tapped on his clipboard.

“You sure you don’t feel nothing? Nothing at all?” Whizzer glared at him.

“Yes. I’m sure. I feel the same as I did a decade ago. Just more miserable. Now go away.” Whizzer could tell the doctor wanted more of an answer from him, but he really didn’t have one. He left briefly, looking filled with anger. Whizzer fell back on his bed and mumbled to himself. This process continued until the government officials arrived, and it was just as Whizzer thought it’d be. A human museum. They were just staring at the patients. Whizzer could hear a scream in the distance, and a stop almost immediately. He wanted to feel remorseful, knowing they had been killed, but he was far too desensitized to this behavior.

Cora spoke up. “They’re coming here next, patient. Make sure you act well. We need funding from them.”

“Shut up, Cora. I’ve heard it before, I don’t care.” Sure enough, she was right, and a small group of men in ugly ties approached his window. He wanted to flip them off, but he couldn’t. This was too much of a life or death situation. He sat up and stared at him. They all seemed somewhat spooked by his eye contact, and they all shuffled to the next window. All but one. There was a small man, looking at Whizzer with wide eyes. Whizzer tried to motion him to go to the group, but that somehow brought him in more. He placed a hand on the glass and smiled. Whizzer was a bit scared of him. “Cora, what’s wrong with this one?”

“I’m not sure, patient. Just wait for him to pass, it shouldn’t be too long. Stay calm. We have every intention to keep you safe if you are in danger.” This was the only time he felt comforted by Cora. The man simply wouldn’t leave. It felt like he was standing there for hours. Eventually, a nurse walked by and spoke to the man. Whizzer couldn’t hear them through the glass, but he knew they were talking about him, based on their body language. The man’s eyes were wide and terrifying. He looked like he wanted to devour him. Whizzer was getting increasingly more nervous about this man. He wanted to know what was going on, and what he wanted with him. Why not anyone else in the hospital?

“Cora, what’s happening? I’m- I’m scared.” As soon as he said it he knew it was a mistake.

“You need to take some more confidence pills. Everything is okay, you must always remain calm in situations like these. Nothing will happen to you.”

Whizzer looked desperately at the robot. “No. Please, I don’t want any more medication. I don’t need it, I don’t!” Whizzer covered his face with his arms. He was tired of the pills.

“Please calm down, patient.” Their conversation was stopped by a small knock at the door. Whizzer turned his head over, and the same nurse was standing at the door.

“Patient, this official would like to have a word with you. Be nice. Cora will be turned off for his small visit. Don’t get any ideas.” Whizzer was appalled. No Cora for an extended period of time? Maybe this man wasn’t the worst news in the world. He still wasn’t letting his guard down. No Cora meant less safety. At least he avoided another pill. The man shuffled into the room, and the nurse turned off Cora and left. Whizzer looked at him hesitantly.  
“What do you want with me?”

Shockingly, the other man seemed more nervous than Whizzer. “I- I mean no harm. You just- something about you. I wanted to talk to you. What’s your name?”

Whizzer was about to tell him he wasn’t allowed to say, but he remembered Cora was off. “Whizzer. They don’t want us knowing our names, but I know mine.”

The man smiled. “Well nice to meet you, Whizzer. I’m Marvin. As you’re aware, I work for our leader.” Whizzer huffed. “I’m not a bad guy or anything! Really!”

“Then why did you come in here? What is it that you want with me? I don’t get it. Just get on with it!”

He shook a bit. “Well… I’m not sure. You just intrigued me. Looked appealing, I guess.” He chuckled.

“And I’m the one in this ward? How is it that a man like you passed the homo test?”

Marvin glared at him. “I’m not one of you. I’m a person. Don’t compare me to you.”

“I’m a person too. You came into my room because you thought I was hot. You’re one of us, it’s obvious.”

“I’m not. I meant appealing as in… the way you could serve me. Like a maid. A little assistant, you know? You look efficient at work. I always need more help. I can definitely afford it.”

“I’m tired of you people treating us like objects. Stupid rich folk never know the struggle.”

Marvin looked desperate. “What if I, um, got you out of here?”

“What?”

“I could just buy you out. You could live with me. Work for me. You won’t need to be in here anymore!” Marvin was almost hyperventilating.

Whizzer blinked a few times. He was taken aback. “You barely know me… Why are you willing to buy me off? That’s weird.”

Marvin put his face in his hands. Whizzer didn’t know if he liked the idea. “Do you want out or not? I don’t agree with all this clinic stuff anyways, but I can’t do anything about it. The leader makes all the decisions. If I can save even one of you- I’ll feel like I’ve done something good in my life. I hate it in the city, but there’s nothing I can do about it, and you know that. Just let me take you out of this horrible place. Please. I’ll only do it if you’re okay with it. I just want to help you.” Whizzer was still confused as to why someone would make such a life-changing decision like this so soon. He was suspicious of his intentions. Right when he was about to answer, His colleagues came back.

“C’mon, Marvin! Get out of there, you weirdo!”

Marvin glanced back at Whizzer. “I’ll come back for you another day, okay? I promise. You’ll have some time to think about it. Just consider it, okay? I just wanna help you.” Whizzer nodded and even gave him a wave as he was leaving the building. He was confused. Why did he want him so bad? Why not anyone else in the building? There were plenty of others that deserved saving. The nurse came back shortly after and turned back on the Cora in the room. Whizzer continued his day as usual, besides his thoughts of Marvin. No pill side effects remained, just confusion. He liked Marvin, but he didn’t understand why. He rarely liked anyone in the world he was living in.

“Do you still need those pills, patient?”

“No, I don’t. I don’t need them at all.”

By the end of the day, he knew he wanted to go with Marvin. He just couldn’t figure out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a bit short! I'm probably going to release a lot of short chapters, but that just means more chapters in total!


	3. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin's back!

Whizzer had trouble sleeping the next few days. He wanted to see Marvin again. The thought of leaving this place forever was oh so desirable, and it seemed to be in reach for him. It was. Sometimes he would worry that Marvin wouldn’t come back, but he tried to stay his calmest. The days went by in a flash, until his last in the clinic. “Hey, patient. Last day in the lab today. You know how it goes. I have to perform a lobotomy tomorrow morning, I can’t be stressed. Cause no trouble.”

“Why would I? Sheesh. You always assumed the worst when it comes to me. Brighten up.” He experienced zero symptoms since then. Well, no good symptoms at least. All the injection seemed to do was cause a severe headache. The liquid was thrown out, and the ingredients were marked off. Whizzer remembered something from the day before. “What’s going on outside?”

“Huh. You’ve never asked before. You must have heard the crash yesterday, huh.” Whizzer nodded. “Must’ve sounded scary… I didn’t think about that. Someone should’ve told Cora to calm patients down and tell them everything was fine. We had to let some people go because of their fear. It was nothing but a malfunction with someone’s ship. Dastardly old! I’ve got no idea how the man still had it working. Said he was a fan of the older models. Even a car would be safer at that point. Although no one’s seen any cars in ages!” He rambled on about cars, much to Whizzer’s confusion.

“Sir, I don’t remember what it’s like outside. What’s a car? I don’t think I’ve ever heard of it, and you seem to know a lot about them.”

“You’re filled with questions, aren’t you? Not like you’re leaving this place. You don’t need to worry about what’s happening out there. It’s safe, the crash is fine. Everything’s been contained. And for the record, yes, I am interested in old cars. I cannot live out my hobbies here. I stay here full time every day, not because I want to, but because I have to. You know how it goes. Maybe one day I’ll make my own car and show you a picture if you’re alive.”

“Oh- I guess I never really thought about your life. You’re interesting. I mean, you seem like it. It’s a nice offer. The photo, I mean. I’d like to see what a car is.”

The doctor looked at Whizzer, confused. “Did that injection make you nicer or something? What’s up with you? Nobody ever cared about what I was interested in.”

“Well-” Just then, Whizzer saw a familiar face. Marvin! He was dressed nicely, looking as if he had someone to impress. Well, Whizzer noticed, and he was impressed. Marvin looked very nice. He waved through the window, and Whizzer waved back.

The doctor pointed in his direction. “You know this guy? Who is he?”

“He works for the government. You know the drill. Utmost respect upon those who serve our Lord, blah, blah.” The doctor made a noise of discontent and pretended to be working on something by the sink. He didn’t want to talk to this man. Marvin let himself into the room with no invitation. Whizzer wasn’t aware it was unlocked.

“Hello- um. What’s the name thing? You said there was a thing with it, correct? Ah- Doctor?”

The doctor didn’t look up. “You can call him whatever you want. You’re the boss when you’re here unless your boss is also here.”

Marvin blinked. “Well then- Hello Whizzer! I’m so sorry it took so long, I had to prepare my pod for your arrival. I got approval from the government to pick you up. Lord himself approved it, can you believe that? They said I was eh- part of your experiment. Maybe being with a hetero will cure you. That’s what they said about it, of course! I didn’t say that. You uh-” Whizzer could tell Marvin wanted to give his opinions on it, but despite being an official, he could easily be detained for being a nonbeliever. After all, the leader was always right, and anyone who disagreed had to be executed. “You know all that already. I brought you some clothes so you won’t stand out as much. Do you mind leaving, doctor? We have private matters.”

He nodded. “Yes sir. Call me via Cora if you need it. I’m sure you’re aware of how most things work.” 

Marvin nodded. “You can go now, doctor.” He did, and Marvin quickly closed the blinds on the window. “I just want to give you privacy while you get dressed. I doubt you get much here. Everyone deserves it. You’re human, despite everything they tell you…”

Whizzer was surprised at his kindness. “Yeah, I know. Thank you. But I still can’t understand why you decided to pick me up. Why not someone else?”

“I don’t understand that either. Oh, wait! I never even asked! How rude of me! I just assumed you wanted to go with me! Do you want to do this or stay here? Whatever you want, you know.”

“Well, of course I’m going with you! I’m gonna die here if I don’t. I wake up every single day wondering if I’m the next one. This is the best thing that’s ever happened to me- Are you joking? I should be thanking you!”

Marvin smiled genuinely. “Well, it’s not an issue. Get dressed now, I won’t look.”

Whizzer smirked suggestively. “You sure?”

“Hey, come on now! I’m not like you!”

“Only joking. You’d better have a sense of humor if I’m going to live with you. I’d rather die than live with a bore.”

“Oh, hush. I have a much better sense of humor than my wife. You might want to keep quiet about the homosexual stuff… She’s a bit shaken up about the fact you’re coming to live with us. She thinks you’ll turn me. But as our doctors studied, that is not possible. You are born with the illness. You know- I hate calling it an illness. You just like men. I wish I knew what was so wrong with it. Could they just give us a reason to help us believe it? Even if the reason was wrong, they could’ve tried harder!”

“You’re a very talkative one. You know, I like you. You’re a little rebellious but obedient at the same time. I like your views, it’s refreshing. Feels like you’re the only sane heterosexual left. Well, assuming you are one.” Marvin laughed. Whizzer was happy he could take a joke. Nobody else could. Humor was almost illegal at this point. 

Marvin flipped around to the wall. “I’m turning around, see? I’m as straight as the sun is bright!”

“We’ll see.” they both shared another laugh. Whizzer was shocked. He felt happy. For the first time in his life, he was happy. He couldn’t remember ever feeling this way. Maybe in another life, maybe it was a long time ago. Maybe he was happy with his mother, he wasn’t sure. The word maybe wasn’t secure enough for Whizzer. He was secure with his feelings now. Marvin made him happy. He knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long delay and a short chapter! It takes me a while to get the motivation to write and I usually non-stop write for 1-3 hours at a time when I start writing again. Usually in the middle of the night! That's how it went yesterday too! In conclusion, 
> 
> Just wait for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! I'll try to make chapters relatively short so I can get them out more often. I'm still working on my other work as well, writer's block is a bitch.


End file.
